


Snow Is Falling

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Prose Poem, Romance, Song: Baby It's Cold Outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: John can't stand to see her go.
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Stockings of Joy Collection





	Snow Is Falling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GaeilgeRua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/gifts).



> Written for the Stockings of Joy event hosted by the Wizarding Crossover Connection. This fic is for GaeilgeRua. Used the prompt: John Watson/Daphne Greengrass, inclement weather. Darling, I hope you enjoy this xoxo 
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to BBC and J.K. Rowling. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

It's snowing outside…

"It's coming down hard, I should go."  
Hands wrapped around her waist,   
Lips teased her neck. 

"Stay," he murmured.   
He nipped her neck again.   
"You'll freeze out there."

"I didn't know you were a weather expert." She arched an eyebrow.   
A laugh escaped her at his grin.

"Well, I am a doctor."  
He kissed her again.  
"You'll freeze out there."

"I really ought to get going…" 

"Baby…"  
Arms pulled her toward the sofa.  
Sheets tucked around her tightly. 

"Okay, fine."  
She pressed against him.  
Lips met in the dark.

"Sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams, John."

It's snowing outside...


End file.
